Lawgivers
Lawgivers are a group of powerful magical weapons created specifically for the purpose of battling the supernatural. They are primarily carried by Inquisitors, who use them to effectively counter the threats posed by mystical entities. Generally, Lawgivers are black bastard swords, their hilts and blades adorned with crosses and ecclesiastical engravings. There also exist, though they are much less common, other types of Lawgivers; Axes, daggers, longswords, etc. An individual wielding a Lawgiver is capable of cutting immaterial bodies and supernatural materials, even the weave of a Psychic Matrix. Because of this, Inquisitors are known for their ability to deflect spells or destroy specters. These artifacts are created using a method invented during the era of Christ designed to forge a series of weapons to grant to his apostles when they became the rulers of the 12 Sacred Kingdoms. To forge the first Lawgivers, their creators used the blood of supernatural beings, which they then mixed with a diverse array of metal alloys and black steel in order to grant them mystic powers. There are in actuality only two or three people in the world knowledgeable of the secret process necessary to forge Lawgivers, and it typically requires years to create even one of the weapons. These individuals are confined in the inner chambers of the sacred city of Albidion, where they have lived since infancy. When they reach an advanced age, these individuals take on an apprentice; a boy who, like them in the past, dedicates their life to mastering the forging of these artifacts. Occasionally, with the passage of time some especially ancient Lawgivers have begun to lose some of their supernatural qualities. In order to recover these energies, it becomes necessary to once again bathe the weapons in the blood of the supernaturals. Of the original eleven Lawgivers that were forged in the era of Christ, only the locations are seven are known: These are carried by the seven High Inquisitors of greatest rank. Given that Inquisitors often die in the course of carrying out their missions, the other weapons (and other, less storied Lawgivers) have become lost, it is not absolutely impossible (although highly unlikely), to find a Lawgiver in the hands of someone outside the Church. Exceptional Quality: Lawgivers are weapons of perfect quality, more finely crafted than nearly any other weapon in all of Gaia. Supernatural Weapon: Due to their mystical nature, Lawgivers are capable of damaging Energy and blocking Supernatural, invisible or immaterial attacks. When used to destroy any form of magic the wielder rolls 1d100 difficulty 35, on a success the effect is destroyed. This can be used reflexively against any spell or supernatural ability targeting the wielder. Sacred Nature: Blessed by the devoted priests of the Vatican Church through lengthy and expensive rituals, all Lawgivers are considered sacred weapons. Creatures from Darkness such as demons, shades, or undead are all repelled by the presence of the Lawgiver. Dowry of Blood: In addition to the capabilities described above, Lawgivers are endowed with certain special gifts thanks to the mixture of blood used during their creation. Therefore, each Lawgiver possesses abilities that are slightly different from one another. Each Lawgiver is imbued with one or two of the following powers: Supernatural Resistance: While holding the Lawgiver, the wielder obtains a +15% bonus to their Magic Reistance. Weapon of Disruption: If the Lawgiver damages a Supernatural creature or an individual possessed with supernatural abilities, it produces a potent shock that temporarily deprives them of their abilities. Upon first impact, the target of the attack must pass a 1d100 roll, difficulty 50: Failure to do so results in temporary loss of ALL supernatural abilities. Slayer: When attacking mystical entities, the wielder receives a +20 bonus to calculating the attack roll when a target is struck with the Lawgiver in dice combat. Fiery Blood: If bathed in the blood of a supernatural creature, the Lawgiver bursts alight and begins to burn with a faint, bluish flame. During this time, the Lawgiver both deals damage using the Fire type and Physical type, requiring a target to have both Resistances to negate damage. This effect only lasts a few minutes, until the blood the weapon was bathed in is completed consumed. Supernatural Perception: Whenever a creature of a mystical nature is nearby, the Lawgiver trembles slightly, as if eager to taste its blood. This ability does not permit the wielder to detect presences hidden by magical means. Category:Artifacts